Poudlard selon les maraudeurs
by Lily-lis-flower
Summary: c'est Lily Evans, qui rentre a poudlard, elle fait des connaissance, et bien des péripésie leur arrivent. des truc d'ados, autant que des truc bizzare relier à la magie. Lily, Delly, Ariane, Claire, Maï, James, Peter,Remus,Sirius, etc.... REVIEW PLZZZ
1. chapitre 1

Poudlard 

**selon les maraudeurs**

chapitre 1 : le premier sourire

Une jeune fille de onze ans rousse, se trimbalait avec une cage, et une énorme valise, resta bouche bée devant une splendide locomotive rouge. Le Poudlard Express, allait partir bientôt vers une nouvelle année fabuleuse à l'école de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. La jeune fille tripotait une mèche de ses cheveux roux flamme qui ne touchait pratiquement pas ces épaules. Elle regardait le train avec tant d'envie,

Merci...heu... dit la jeune fille à une plus vielle de 4 ans. Celle-ci, avait les cheveux d'un roux orangé remarquable à des kilomètres. Malgré sa petite taille et le fait qu'elle sois un peu rondelette, elle avait un sourire chaleureux accroché sur son visage.

Molly ma chérie, je m'appelle Molly Prewett, bien ma petite Lily, donne moi tes bagages, je suis préfete, donc je vais m'occupé des tes bagages. Trouve toi une place à bord, je te souhaite bon voyage, et fait attention à toi. J'ai été très heureuse de te connaître. Lui dit Molly avec toujours le sourire.

Moi aussi, oh, et merci, je n'y aurai jamais arrivé seule, Merci! Dit Lily en la voyant partir. Lily trouvait Molly très sympathique.

Même si Lily ne s'avait pas ce que Préfete, Moldus, et autre nom bizarre qu'elle avait attendu voulaient dire, elle s,avait maintenant, quand dans un an, elle serait une très bonne sorcière élève de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie.

Bon, Gazoline, nous devrions nous trouvé une place dans ce train, ensuite je te promet que nous nous ferons plein d'amis. Dit Lily en s'adressant à la cage avec elle. Celle-c résidait un merveilleux petit chaton tigré gris.

Une jeune garçon à peu près de son age, onze ans, la persécuta violemment.

Oh, pardon je ne t'avais pas vu... est-ce que ça va? Demanda Lily en prenant le bras de garçon.

Ne me touche pas, et va t'acheté des lunettes Sang de bourg! Lui répliqua froidement la garçon. Il n'était vraiment pas beau. Même odieux. Il avait de long cheveux noir, presque plus long que ceux de Lily, ils étaient noir et crasseux, même gras. Son nez, était informe lui donnant une allure encore plus méprisante. Il la regarda froidement avec une teint beaucoup trop pâle, Presque blanc. Il avait un air hautain et froid. Il partit avec sa valise sans lui donné autre réplique.

Lily resta la surprise et un peu choqué. J'espère que tout les garçons ne sont pas comme ça... pensa Lily. Mais Sang de bourg? C'était quoi au juste? Puis BANG! Un deuxième personne la persécuta. Encore une fois, un garçon du même âge qu'elle. Celui-ci beaucoup plus mignon, châtain, avec des yeux caramel, était charmant au yeux de lily. Elle s'attendait à une autre réplique froide et immonde, mais le garçon dit un simple ''désolé'' avant de commencé à ramassé les livres étalé sur le sol. Lily se pensa pour l'aidé.

Salut, désolé je ne t'avais pas vu, désolé vraiment, j'était choqué par l'autre garçon là-bas, un peu bête comme ses deux pieds.

tu es moldu pas vrai, lui dit le garçon avec sourire.

Heu... à vrai dire, je ne sais pas...dit Lily commença a rosire en constatant que tout le monde savaient ce que moldu voulais dire sauf elle.

Enfant sorcier, ou sorcière dans ton cas qui est de parents sans pouvoir magique. Dit le garçon en ramassant le dernier bouquin. Un volume très épais.

Heu, oui, mes parents ne sont pas des sorciers... donc sang de bourg veut dire ça aussi? Demanda Lily.

Ohhhhh! Mais qui t,a traité de... de... ça! Dit le garçon affolé.

Heu.. dit Lily qui avait été surpris par sa réaction. Heu, celui là-bas, celui qui a de long cheveux dégoûtant. Dit Lily en le montrant au garçon.

Je vois, un Rogue, je crois que lui c'est Servilus Rogue. Hmmm... sa famille son des adeptes de la magie noir. Donc, il t'a traité de... tu sais quoi.

Oui, mais pourquoi? Explique-moi s'il te plait. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça veut dire.

Et bien, c'est la pire de toute les insultes. Il dit par la que ton sang est indigne, sale, que tu ne devrais pas être sorcière, vue que tu n'as pas de sang pur. Voilà. C'est ce que ça signifie. Dit le garçon.

Ah d'accord. Lily se sentit blessé. Mais le beau sourire du jeune homme lui redonna elle aussi le sourire.

Remus Lupin, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Lily, Lily Evans, heureuse de te connaître Remus. Dit Lily heureuse maintenant d'avoir un ami.

Moi pareillement. Dit Remus, visiblement heureux lui aussi. Voyage tu seule? Demanda Remus

Oui, je ne connais personne ici, et j'avoue que ça me fou ta frousse. Dit-elle en frissonnant.

Moi aussi je suis seul, mes parents son trop occupé pour venir, ils sont sorcier, mais ils n'on pas de temps pour moi. Dit Remus avec malaise. Donc, si tu veux bien sur, nous pourrions faire le voyage ensemble... proposa Remus un peu cramoisi.

D'accord! Dit Lily sans hésité, ce sera formidable! Dit celle-ci souriante.

Il n'y avait pas de doute, Remus la trouvais très gentille. Et vis versa.

Elle prit la cage de son chaton et lui celle de son hibou grand duc, couleur caramel. Les hibou de la place hululaient par mis les nuances de vapeur de la locomotive rouge qui annonçait le départ du train. Ils se dépêchèrent d'entré et trouvèrent un compartiment seul quand un autre garçon accrocha Lily au passage. Elle cru, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'il s'agissait du même premier garçon horrible. Mais elle remarqua que celui-là, avait de magnifique yeux bleu gris. Il balança ses cheveux mi-long noir scintillant vers l'arrière et regarda Lily souriant.

désolé je ne t'avais pas vue. Tu es? Demanda le garçon.

Sirius! Nous ne sommes même pas rendu à Poudlard que tu commence t'a quête de fille?cria un autre garçon en sortant du compartiment du bout de la locomotive. Celui-ci, cheveux ébouriffée, même sauvage, des yeux noisettes derrière des lunettes ovales. Ces cheveux en bataille, était redressé en pie a quelque endroit ce qui fit décroché un sourire à Lily.

Allé vient, dit le garçon a lunette au dénommé Sirius.

Moi sais Sirius Black, dit le garçon au yeux bleu tandis que l'autre le traînait de peine et de misère vers le compartiment.

Et moi Lily Evans! cria Lily en riant.

Enchanté Lily lis Flower, dit Sirius en se tenant sur le bord du compartiment pour ne pas y entré, et l'autre c'est James Potter. Donc je vais y allé avant que Jamsie ne m'étrangle. Dit-il avec une peur fausse.

Ce qui fit rire Lily. Puis elle entra dans son propre compartiment.

ah tu es là, je croyais que tu m'avais faussé compagnie. Dit Remus alors qu'elle entrait et s'assit face à lui.

non Remus, j'ai juste rencontré deux garçon charmant, enfin un charmant, l'autre, il était plutôt bête. Dit Lily en passant à celui qui s'appelait James. Tu devrais les connaîtes, je suis sur que vous deviendrez amis.

Je ne sais pas Lily, je n'ai jamais eu vraiment d'ami... en faite, tu est la première. Dit Remus une peu mal à l'aise.

Vraiment? Pourtant, tu es quelqu'un de si sympathique. Dit celle-ci en regardant Remus se flattant l'avant bras, en dessous du coude. Il siffla de douleur. Qu'a-tu au bras? Demanda Lily curieuse.

Heu... rien ce n'est vraiment rien... dit Remus mais avant qu'il ai pu dire autre Chose Lily c'était installé à côté de lui et lui enlevait sa main de sur se qui le faisait souffrir.

Oh mon dieux! Dit Lily en plaqua une main sur ça bouche. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'ai arrivé? Demanda Lily inquiète.


	2. le choixpeau

merci a mes deux reviews!  
bouboured: MERCI!! sa fait toujours plaisir d'avoir du monde qui aime ce quon fait! merci! ma tojr me souvenir de toi comme étant la première personne a m'avoir donné le gout de continuer!;)  
  
joani: salut! merci joe! sa faite plaisir d'avoir une review... même si tai ma meilleur amie et que je te lai demander.... loll  
  
j'espère que la prochaine fois il y aura plus de reviews... svp!!! review!!!!!  
bonne lecture!  
  
Chapitre 2 le Choixpeau  
  
-calme toi Lily, ça m'est arrivé il y a de ça trois mois. Mais ce n'est pas grand chose, je ressent juste un petit picotement quand je lui touche.  
  
Lily regarda avec effroi l'horrible cicatrice de Remus. Elle était énorme, enfin a peu près de huit centimètres. Elle l'a regardait selon plusieurs angle, et d'un coup elle dit la tête presque à l'envers :  
  
- comme ça, un dirait une morsure. De quelques chose de gros. Continua-t-elle.  
- Non, j'était en camping, vu la façon d'ont Lily le regardait, du genre : Les sorciers font du camping? Remus recommença : Ma mère est sorcière, mais mes grand-parent sont moldu, dons nous étions avec eux et des amis a mon père, donc, j'ai été dans la forêt et... heu...  
  
- qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ça dans la forêt? Demanda Lily curieuse.  
  
- Heu.. je... Hmm.. je suis tombé... d'un arbre. Oui, je suis tombé d'un arbre et en bas, j'ai heurté une roche, donc elle m'a coupé. Dit Remus.  
  
Avant que Lily ne puise dire : et c'est vrai ce mensonge? Un garçon entra dans le compartiment.  
  
- Il y avait du sang partout, et on voyait son os, assura le nouveau venu, petit , blond et rondelet.  
  
- Heurk! Dit Lily en secouant la tête.  
  
- Salut Peter dit Remus.  
  
- Salut Remus. Dit Peter, il était dodu et avait de tout petit yeux, comme un rat, pensa lily.  
  
- Lily je te présente Peter Pettigrow, Peter je te présente Lily Evans. Dit simplement Remus.  
  
- Salut dit joyeusement Lily.  
  
Peter fit un simple signe de tête. Remus expliqua à Lily que Peter était le fils du meilleur ami de son père, qui était présent au camping Avec sa femme et Peter leur fils unique. Peter se mit à discuter avec Remus et seule sur l'autre banquette, Lily se laissa emporté et s'endormit. Puis entre le sommeil et le réveille, elle entendit des garçons parlé.  
  
- Va si James, dit une voix familière a Lily. Attend...! Non James! C'est le compartiment de Lily lys Flower! Oups....  
  
Mais c'était trop tard, un odeur nauséabonde, la pire que Lily ai jamais sentit, envahi le compartiment. Lily toussa et elle sentit quelqu'un l'amener dehors. James se tenait devant elle, il l'avait sortit par le collet de sa robe de sorcière. Sirius lui avait emmener Peter dehors, dans le couloir tandis que Remus arrivait tout seul calmement.  
  
- désolé je ne t'avais pas vue Lily, c'est bien ça? Demanda James.  
  
- oui c'est ça, ce n'est pas grave, le seul hic, nous n'avons plus de compartiment.  
  
- C'est pourquoi Lily lys Flower, tu vas nous présenté tes amis et que nous allons allé dans notre compartiment. Dit Srius.  
  
- Moi sais Peter Pierre Pettigrow. Dit Peter en serrant la main de Sirius et James.  
  
- James Harnold Potter, dit James en serrant lui aussi la main de tout le monde sauf de Sirius.  
  
- Sirius je ne sais plus quoi, Black. Dit Sirius avec un ton d'amusement.  
  
- Wow!dit Peter. Tu es le seul Black que je connais qui n'est pas froid et hautain. Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas dire du mal de ta famille... dit Peter.  
  
- Tout ce qui sera dit contre ma famille, je le rirais avec vous, bon, maintenant si nous allons nous assoire? Demanda joyeusement Sirius.  
  
Tout le monde suivit James vers son compartiment. Lily s'installa à côté de Remus qui était entre Peter et elle. En face, Sirius était assis avec James, celui-ci sortit un jeu de carte et lui et Sirius commencèrent une partit. Lily discutait avec Remus quand un BANG gigantesque retendit dans le compartiment. Tout le monde rient car Sirius se retrouvait la figure toute noir et les cheveux brûler a quelques endroits. Sa robe (de sorcier) fumait a quelques endroits également. Lily ne riait pas, elle était horrifié. Voyant qu'elle était horrifié, James répondit :  
  
- C'est un jeu de carte version sorcier, la bataille explosive. Expliqua-t-il.  
- Ah, je vois, dit Lily toujours choqué. C'est totalement barbare comme jeu. Ajouta-t-elle en réalisant.  
  
Sans même que les garçons aient pu lui répliqué quelque chose, la porte du compartiment c'était ouverte laissant deux jeunes fille, une au cheveux noir, et l'autre blonde, entré dans le compartiment. Elle était différente, la blonde aurai pu être jolie si elle ne semblait pas toujours avoir quelque chose de mal odorant sous le nez, tandis que l'autre était tout simplement pas jolie du tout. Mais elle avait quelque chose de semblable.  
  
- voilà que mon crétin de cousin traîne avec une moldue? Demanda celle au cheveux noir, sa peau était tellement blanche, comme la neige, et c'est yeux était pratiquement noir. Elle sourit, un sourire dont on ne peu rien retirer de chaleureux.  
  
- tendis que toi tu traîne toujours avec ta sœur. Répliqua tranquillement Sirius. Tout les autres le regardèrent.  
  
- Sirius, te sais bien que des familles sont meilleures que d'autre, ta mère ne sera pas contente quand elle saura ça, ohhhhh... et qu'est-ce que ton père dira? Hein? Demanda la jeune fille à nouveau.  
  
- Fiche le camp Bélatrice. Allez sort d'ici. Répliqua Sirius plus méchamment, on pouvait voir dans ces yeux gris le même regard noir que sa cousine.  
  
- Allez vient Narcissa , celui-là le regrettera de toute façon. Dit Béllatrix en sortant.  
  
Quand les deux jeunes fille fut partit, un silence glacial ce forma entre les cinq jeunes. Puis se fut Lily qui brisa le silence.  
  
- heu... Sirius... c'était de ta famille? Demanda Lily.  
  
- Oui malgré moi. La blonde c'était ma cousine Narcissa, une vrai chipie, et l'autre malgré les apparences, c'est sa sœur. Elles sont toujours ensemble, laissant Andromeda leur autre sœur seule. Dit Sirius un peu plus calme.  
  
- Ah, dirent en cœur Remus Lily et Peter. James lui semblait ailleurs.  
  
Le voyage s'arrêta quelques minutes après. La petite troupe sortit, et une autre fille, cheveux court un peu comme Lily, couru vers Sirius et l'étreignit. Il sembla surpris mais sa serra dans ses bras. Ensuite, une jolie brunette s'écarta et sourit pleinement à Sirius. De merveilleux yeux bleu gris comme ceux du garçon, mais elle avait quelque chose de semblable au deux cousines de Sirius.  
  
- Salut Andromeda! Comme vas-tu? Demanda Sirius.  
  
- Sirius! Ça fait tellement longtemps! Je vais super bien et toi!  
  
- Oui, oui. Andromy. Ça fait juste deux mois. Dit Sirius.  
  
Sirius présenta la jeune fille et leurs dit qu'elle était la troisième sœur Black, ça cousine. Tous comprirent et ils fut appeler par un homme jeune, mais toute fois géant. C'est cheveux long sale et touffu, sa cape en peau de taupe, le montrait comme horrifiant. Mais, du haut de ses presque deux mètres trente, il était très sympathique. Ils entraîna tout les première année vers le lac. Il y avait des barques pour tous et chacun y embarqua avec trois ou quatre personnes. Remus, Peter, Sirius et James embarquèrent ensemble, tendis que Lily embraqua avec deux autre filles, une asiatique, très jolie, au cheveux châtain et une autre au cheveux brun. Elle était très sympathique toute les deux. En cinq minutes, Lily s'avait que Maï, l'asiatique, était venu avec ses parents de Hawaï. Ils restaient maintenant à Londres. L'autre, Delly, du vrai nom de Dellida, était de famille de sans pur, tendit que Maï était moitié, moitié. Les trois camarades, étaient devenu en l'espace de cinq minutes de très bonnes amies. Lily fut enchanté d'avoir trouvé des amies, surtout maintenant des filles avec qui elle pourrait tout partagé, secret, et amourette, parlé des dernière mode et tout. Le garçon aussi grand qu'un géant, vit entré ensuite les premières année dans un château gigantesques, jamais Lily en avait vu un aussi beau, tout les autres paressaient aussi émerveillé qu'elle. Une femme, dans la vingtaine approcha d'eux dans le Hall. Lily fut foudroyer de voir que les tableaux et peintures de toute sorte avaient la faculté de bouger, ils étaient réelles. Le château était chaleureux comme jamais. Deux immenses escaliers de tenaient devant Lily. La femme, attira L'attention de Lily et du groupe en tapant dans ses mains.  
  
- Bienvenu a Poudlard L'école de Sorcellerie. Vous allez entrer dans quelques minutes dans la grande salle derrière ces portes, vous vous netterrez en rang et attendrai que je vous appelle par votre nom. Pour ensuite décider de votre maison pour toute vos années à Poudlard. Il y a Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Gryffondor, dont je suis la nouvelle directrice cette année, et Serpentard. Maintenant, veuillez me suivre, je vous pris.  
  
Ils entrèrent dans une magnifique salle, son nom le disait, ''grande salle'' elle était plutôt immense que grande selon l'avis de Lily en même temps, elle entendait une chanson, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pied mais ne vue rien. Elle regarda le plafond, il était sublime, tel un vrai ciel, il y avait des étoiles, les vraies, Lily adorait les étoiles, elle les connaissaient toutes, tel un vrai ciel, elles y étaient toute. Aucun nuage sur le plafond, comme dehors, elle pensa que le ciel de dehors devait être le même qu'à l'intérieur. Puis tous s'arrêtèrent devant la femme a nouveau. Lily jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, quatre table, sûrement une pour chaque maison, puis une de l'autre sens, avec sûrement touts les professeurs, puis, la femme déroula un parchemin.  
  
- advernati Ariane! Dit la femme.   
  
La dénommé Ariane avança tremblante, et s'installa sur le petit tabouret de la femme. Elle mit un chapeau très vieux, recousu a quelque endroit, et avec une fente près du bord, sur la tête de Ariane. Le chapeau ce mit à bougé et la fente s'ouvrit. Il parla à Ariane et celle-ci lui répondit en chuchotant. Puis le chapeau cria haut et fort :  
  
- GRYFFONDOR!  
  
Des cris et exclamation se fit entendre d'une des quatre tables. Ariane alla vers cette table et beaucoup lui serrèrent la main. La femme continua.  
  
- Black, Sirius.  
La même chose se produisit, le chapeau parla tout bas, et cette fois, Sirius lui ne parla pas.  
-GRYFFONDOR! Cria à nouveau le chapeau.  
  
- Black, Narcissa. La cousine blonde de Sirius s'avança, confiante, elle s'installa elle aussi sur le tabouret. pas plus de trois secondes après que le chapeau fut sur sa tête, SERPENTARD! Fut crié par le chapeau.  
  
- Black Andromeda. Elle fut envoyé à Poufsouffle. Sous les regards de tuerie des ses sœurs.  
  
- Black, Bellatrix. Elle aussi fut envoyé à Serpentard comme ça première sœur. Toujours avec se sourire malfaisant sur les lèvres.  
  
- Evans, Lily.  
  
Lily sentit son corps se figé en attendant sont nom. Dans quelle maison serait-elle envoyé? Cela la tracassait. Elle s'avança elle aussi tremblante et s'installa comme Ariane l'avait fait. La femme lui sourit et elle lui mit le chapeau sur la tête. Lily remua légèrement en sentant le chapeau bougé. Il lui parla...  
  
- humm... intéressant...moldue mais très doué, oui très, très doué... tu la moldue la plus facile à placé depuis des années. Mais peut-être que tu ne l'ai pas entièrement... cherche dans ta famille peut-être... GRYFFONDOR! Cria le chapeau.   
  
Lily se leva, souriante, et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Elle fut tout aussi bien accueillit que Ariane. Et Lily s'installa avec cette dernière.  
  
Remus, James, Peter, Maï et Delly furent envoyé à Gryffondor également. Lily en était ravi. Quand Zolder, Geogos fut le dernier, envoyé à Serdlaigle, l'homme du centre, avec un long chapeau pointu violet et une robe assortit se leva, tout le monde se tut.  
  
- Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Les règles sont toujours les même, la forêt est toujours interdite, jour et nuit pour tout les élèves, et cette année, je veux que se sois respecter, je veux que vous applaudissez la nouvelle directrice de Gryffondor, Miss Minerva McGonagall. Je suis, pour le peux d'entre vous qui ne le savez pas, Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de cette école. Merci, et bonne appétit, que le festin commence.  
  
Le directeur claqua des doigts et les tables se remplirent comme par magie (le mots parfait lol) Lily ainsi que plusieurs autre fut éblouit par ce tour extraordinaire. Ils mangèrent tous à leur faim, ensuite le professeur Dumbledore dit aux préfets d'accompagné les premières année dans leur dortoirs. Lily suivit Molly, la jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontré au chemin de traverse, celle-ci était tellement gentille et bonne, elle l'avait aidé pour toute ses courses et l'avait même aidé à s'ouvrire un compte à Gringotts la banque des sorciers. Molly lui fit un sourire rassurent et tout les élèves la suivaient. Elle les emmena vers une tour, devant un portrait d'une grosse femme habillé en rose bonbon.  
  
- Explosion de feudragon. Dit Molly. Retenez bien ce mot de passe, s'il y est changé vous en serez informé. Maintenant, dit elle en entrant. Des «oh!» Et «wow!» Se fit entendre de partout. Le dortoir des filles de se côté, et de l'autre c'est celui des garçons. Vos affaires sont déjà rendu, maintenant allez dormirent, vous aurez tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.  
  
Voilà c'est mon deuxième chapitre.... Un peu long hein? REVIEWS PLZ!!! J'en ai juste deux! Pour l'instant! Merci!! Le prochain chapitre bientôt!  
  
Em kisssssssssssss


End file.
